memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Verity (NCC-97000)
| registry = NCC-97000 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = by 2381 | status = active (2385) | altimage = uSS Verity.jpg | commander = Jean-Luc Picard | icon1 = }} The USS ''Verity'' ( ) was a Federation starship, an star cruiser in Starfleet service in the 2380s decade. Its commanding officer was Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. The ship's mission was to evacuate Romulan worlds from an impending supernova. ( | }}) Service history In 2381, the Federation learned that the Romulan Star Empire was threatened by a supernova that could erupt at any time, and offered to save the Romulan people. ( | }}) Jean-Luc Picard, hitherto captain of the , was promoted to admiral and given command of the Verity to lead the Romulan relocation program. Captain Kirsten Clancy had the Bajoran refugee expert Lieutenant Koli Jocan assigned to the Verity. Her diplomatic skill and empathy proved a major boon for the ship's mission. The first relocation mission led to Ectis II in the Ectis system. The Romulan Star Empire assigned Lieutenant, later Commander, Tajuth as Romulan liaison officer. His service as a Tal Shiar agent was an open secret. The relocation of Romulan Qowat Milat from Inxtis to was celebrated as a major success of the mission. This mission led to the breach and informal dissolution of the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the following years, Vashti became an informal forward operations center of the mission, and was visited frequently by the Verity. Admiral Picard often consulted Zani, leader of the Qowat Milat, regarding Verity's assignments. Around 2382/2383, the Verity fleet was tasked with the evacuation of Nimbus III. The Tal Shiar took over the mission, leading to a massacre in Paradise City, which became public in the Federation after Lieutenant Koli released tricorder records of the event to the Federation News Service. Koli was enraged by Picard's and Starfleet's failure to prevent the massacre, and resigned in protest. By 2385, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard still coordinated evacuation efforts from the USS Verity. The Romulan Senate had granted the ship the right to operate in Imperial space. Picard remained in touch with Geordi La Forge about the construction of relocation ships at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) Soon after, the Verity traveled to Yuyat Beta on orders to evacuate its population of 10,000 Romulans. Major-Domus Athus ordered only Picard and his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Raffi Musiker, to beam to the planet. Picard was shocked to learn there was a native population, 4 to 5 million strong. When Picard refused to evacuate just the Romulans, Governor Shiana had Picard and Musiker imprisoned, cutting off the Verity in orbit. ( | }}) After imprisoning Picard and Musiker, Shiana boarded the Verity in an attempt to seize control of the ship. ( | }}) The crew recaptured the Verity. Shiana landed in the brig but the ship was confronted by a Tal Shiar intel warbird operating outside the purview of the Romulan senate. With the help of the ex-Tal Shiar agent Zhaban, Admiral Picard regained full control of the Verity, and the Tal Shiar ship was scared off by a pair of decloaking warships. ( | }}) Following the Synth Attack on Mars on April 5th, 2385, with devastated the planet and eradicated all of the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, the Romulan relocation program was cancelled, and the Verity recalled from Vashti to Earth. Admiral Picard resigned in protest, Commander Musiker was cashiered out of Starfleet, and the remainder of the Verity crew was left distraught by the sudden end of their humanitarian mission. ( ) In 2411, the , first of the dreadnought cruisers, was named after Picard's ship. ( |Legendary Command Dreadnought Cruiser}}) Crew manifest thumb|''Verity'' bridge. ;commanding officer: * Admiral Jean-Luc Picard ; first officer: * Lieutenant (during the Beta Yuyat mission)/Lieutenant Commander Raffi Musiker ; bridge officers: *Lieutenant * unnamed Human command division officer * unnamed male Human operations division officer * unnamed Andorian [[andorian sexes|''shen'' or zhen]] science officer * unnamed female Vulcan operations division officer ;mission specialist *Lieutenant Koli Jocan (until 2383) ;Romulan liaison officer *Lieutenant/Commander Tajuth (from 2382) Appendices Connections Background * The design of the Verity is almost identical to that of the Odyssey class from Star Trek Online, to the extent that the first image we see of it is virtually traced from the promotional render of the game's USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F). * It also shares the numerical part of its registry with Online's USS Odyssey (NX-97000). Appearances and references Appearances ;2381-2385 * ;2385 * | }} category:federation starships category:odyssey class starships category:24th century Federation starships